Watch Your Step
by dreamyasever
Summary: Kurt is forced to "babysit" Rachel's sixteen-year-old little brother Blaine. Kurt is not a very fond of the idea because the younger boy means trouble. Nevertheless, Blaine ends up on the couch between Kurt's legs. Anderberry and badboy!Blaine.


**A/N: I prompted this idea a while ago and it got filled, but I still wanted to try write it too.**

* * *

><p><em>I have the tendency of getting very physical<br>So watch your step 'cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

- Harder To Breathe by Maroon 5 -

Kurt's plans for an average Saturday night could have included spending his time at the Anderberry household, but they definitely did not include Blaine as his company.

"Remind me again why I am doing this", Kurt asked his best friend Rachel, a little brown-haired girl who was smiling happily while opening the door.

"Because you love me like no straight man will ever do, and as my biggest fan you want to support my artistic education –"

"I'm your only fan, Rachel", Kurt interrupted dryly.

"Also 50 bucks."

"Thank you."

It had been Tuesday when Kurt received a pleading call from Rachel.

"Kurt, I need your help!" Rachel had screamed right after Kurt had picked up the phone.

"Oh god, what have you done now?" Kurt sighed. Being the best friend of such a dramatic girl like Rachel was not always the most peaceful way to live, but over the years Kurt had found the right perspective on things.

"Nothing! I mean, it's not about me, it's about Blaine."

"Umm, Rach, why should I help your brother?" Kurt asked, confused. Because Kurt and Rachel had been friends since childhood, Rachel's year younger brother Blaine had always kind of been around, although he had not been included into the older children's friendship. It was not like Kurt didn't like Blaine in general, he just really wasn't fond of what Blaine had become lately.

"You are not helping him, you are really helping me. Remember those opera tickets my Aunt Minnie gave me on my birthday? Well, daddy and I are going to go to Westerville on Saturday to see _Aida_, but we can't go if I don't find anyone to babysit Blaine, since papa had to travel to San Francisco this week", Rachel explained.

"I thought your brother was sixteen."

"But you know he's been in a lot of trouble lately. He smokes, he skips his piano lessons and last weekend he was away the whole Friday night and refused to tell our dads where he has been. We just need someone to look after him so he does not set up a party in our house or try to SELL HIS SISTER'S STEP DANCE TROPHIES ON E-BAY!" Rachel shouted the last words to someone at the other end of the line. Kurt did not hear the answer, but he was sure it wasn't a polite one.

He very was familiar with the fact that Blaine meant trouble. Blaine wasn't at the same school where Kurt and Rachel were, he went to Dalton Academy, all-boys school at Westerville where Rachel's dad Kenneth had gone to when he was young. But Blaine was around enough on weekends and never missed an opportunity to share with Rachel and Kurt, who were at Rachel's room watching musicals or gossiping about how everyone was an idiot at their school, how many guys he had already banged at Westerville. Blaine was, regardless his bumming ways that would probably make him a real womanizer, actually gay. And very sexually active, a fact that Rachel and Kurt did not miss to be aware of, although they tried their best to keep Blaine out of Rachel's room while he was at the house. Kurt didn't think the only explanation for Blaine's behavior was "the difficult age". The boy needed some serious diagnosis.

"I don't know, Rach…"

"We will pay you. Just please? I really really want to go to the opera. And we can't take Blaine with us, he threatened if he's forced to come too, he will jump up in the middle of the performance and start singing _Sexyback._"

It has been the moment when Kurt decided to take pity on her and so he ended up in the Anderberry's living room with an overly excited Rachel, her dad Kenneth, and Blaine who slouched on the couch, his eyes closed and big headphones covering his ears.

"Okay now… darling, do you have everything you need?" Kenneth asked Rachel. She nodded.

"Kurt, thanks for doing this", he continued to Kurt, "I hope this isn't too much trouble for you. It really shouldn't be, Blaine rented some movie and he's going to watch it, you can join if you want to. There is food in the freezer, feel free to take anything you want. Just stay here until we come back and make sure Blaine does not leave the house or invite any friends over. Okay?"

"Okay", Kurt answered.

"You can call me if you're having any trouble. Blaine! We're leaving now", he said to the boy lying on the couch. He grunted without opening his eyes. Kurt must have looked slightly worried, because Rachel stroked his arm soothingly.

"It's gonna be fine. I owe you one", she said, giving him a kiss on his cheek. Kurt tried to smile but he wasn't sure he managed to and sighed deeply. It really wasn't going to be so bad. It couldn't.

Right?

After Rachel and Kenneth left, nothing really changed. Blaine kept his eyes closed, humming slightly along the music Kurt did not hear. Kurt sat on the other sofa and stared at him.

It wasn't only Blaine being unpredictable and restless problem child why Kurt was so tense. It was also something that he didn't want to admit even to himself. Ever since Blaine had changed from the little, puppy-eyed kid he used to know into this brow-pierced, messy-haired stranger, Kurt against all odds had found him irresistibly… well, seductive. Blaine's attempts to share details about his supposedly colourful sex life did not help the situation at all either. They only caused Kurt to start dreaming painfully realistic dreams about things one really should not imagine about his best friend's _little_ brother who was above all a complete jerk.

Even though Kurt had never been into bad boys, he completely saw the appeal of Blaine's sexiness. He was short, but he had a beautiful body, lean and little muscular, but not too much, handsome face and that damn hair that just screamed to be gripped. Kurt bit his lip. He really shouldn't be staring at Blaine's chest or neck or lips or nose or his pretty amber-gold eyes… wait, what?

Shit.

Blaine had opened his eyes and stared him back lifting one eyebrow in a way that was probably meant to be questionable but which seemed for Kurt illegally suggesting.

"Enjoying the view, Kurt?" Blaine asked throwing his headphones away. And damn that voice too, Kurt remember very well how it had dropped from innocent and boyish to husky in barely a couple of months. Kurt swallowed and forced his inappropriate thoughts to stop, right then, and hopefully for good.

"Can't really say that", he answered steadily, because hell, there would be no way that Kurt Hummel would fall for this twat and his badass-act. Especially when it was coming from his best friend's midget little brother.

"Suure", Blaine said shrugging. He picked up a movie from the table and put it on the player. Kurt checked the cover which said _The Last Of The Zombie Wars 7_, frowned and turned to the respectable pile of fashion magazines he had brought with him.

The next two hours were spent in silence, or in silence between them, which was filled with brutal and gross voices coming from the television. Kurt tried to ignore them the best he could and concentrated on the new autumn fashion. That's why it took several minutes until he realized the movie had ended and Blaine sat on the other couch staring at him.

"Umm, why are you staring at me?" Kurt asked insecurely.

"The movie ended", Blaine simply answered.

"I see that."

"I'm bored."

"Okay", Kurt said, turning back to his magazine. Clearly Blaine had some issues.

After a couple of awkward minutes Kurt glanced up and found out Blaine was still staring, only he had slugged from the couch to the floor. Kurt inhaled slowly.

"Would you… would you _please _stop staring me? It's kinda creepy."

"But I'm _bored_", Blaine whined.

"Well, then you have to find something to do, because I'm not going to entertain you", Kurt answered.

"But you are here to babysit me, so it's your responsibility to entertain me!"

Kurt snorted and answered before he could stop himself: "That sounded totally wrong."

"I don't get it", Blaine said smiling innocently.

"Nothing", Kurt said trying to get back to his magazine.

"You have to explain it now that you started! This is not fair", Blaine went back on whining.

"Okay", Kurt said trying to hold his temper. "It only sounded like you have some very perverse nanny-kink."

"Wanna find out if I do?" Blaine asked, and now there was no doubt that his tone was suggestive. Kurt tried desperately not to blush but he failed. Instead he sat up straighter against the arm of the chair while Blaine crawled up to the other end of the sofa.

"You are insane", he manage to spit out, irritated. Okay, Blaine was a freak. A sexy freak, yes, but still a freak. And apparently Kurt was too, because, good god, he really _wasn't getting a hard-on _from this bizarre conversation. _He wasn't, can't you hear me you stupid, useless dick down there…_ He shifted uncomfortably and tried to re-situate his crotch.

"Only when I'm with you", Blaine smirked. Kurt let out a noise full of disbelief.

"I certainly doubt that."

"Oh come on, Kurt, why are you being so mean?" Blaine said pouting his lip sadly. Though Kurt was very positive Blaine was not really upset, he was just bored and liked to irritate the hell out of him since he had no one else to torture.

"Because my ideal Saturday night does not involve spending time with you." Well, not like this. You tied naked to my bedframe would be more appropriate. But not the things I'd do to you. _Oh god, shut up brains, right now._

"I know you get paid for this."

"Barely enough."

This time Kurt did not turn back to his magazine, he knew there would be no use to that. Instead he kept staring back at Blaine, ignoring the way his body started to get random reactions from the arrogant gaze of brown eyes. They continued for over a minute until Blaine smirked.

"You have really pretty eyes, you know."

Kurt was hit off guard. He had expected something… well, less-friendly. "Ummm, thank you?"

"I'm not mocking you, I swear", Blaine explained, sounding sincere. "You are a really fine piece, Hummel. With that ass, I honestly have no idea why you don't have a boyfriend."

Now Kurt was definitely blushing. "How… how do you know I don't have a boyfriend?" he managed to choke out.

"Because I have a special power", Blaine explained dead serious. He crawled closer across the sofa and between Kurt's bent knees so he was partly on top of him and their faces were a few inches away from each other. It took Kurt a good while to realize what Blaine was talking about since his whole brain suddenly started short-circuiting.

"I can always tell if a person is a virgin or not", Blaine continued with a poker face. Kurt supposed he was still staring him but he could really not tell since he could not turn his eyes from Blaine's lips which had invaded his personal place so very unexpectedly.

"I… ummm… wait, excuse me what?" he turned his eyes to meet Blaine's.

"I said, I have a mental super power which always tells me if a person is virgin or not", Blaine explained slowly. Kurt stared him blankly for a moment before starting to snort.

"That's like the shittiest super power ever", he giggled.

"I thought you'd be a little more impressed", Blaine said a hurtful expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you", Kurt said and kept laughing. It was probably some random reaction to the stress he was having and he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to stop –

Until Blaine's lips were suddenly on his.

_What is happening what is happening what is happening _his brains screamed but Kurt could not really concentrate on that since _Blaine_ was fucking _kissing _the hell out of him, forcing his mouth open and tickling his tongue with his own. Kurt let out a helpless muffled noise while Blaine started sucking his lower lip. It seemed to give Blaine an idea, because he left Kurt's lips and made his way lower, to his neck under his ear. It was the moment when Kurt's brains partly caught up with his ability to speak.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" he whispered hoarsely. For a while Blaine ignored him and just kept kissing and sucking a specific point on Kurt's neck that will certainly leave a mark tomorrow, sweet Jesus, before mumbling his answer into Kurt's skin.

"I'm finding something to do for myself", Kurt could feel him smiling, "I'm _entertaining _myself."

"Oh god", was Kurt's only response. He really should push Blaine off him, there were many reasons why and the least of them was not that he was his best friend's little brother who he really shouldn't be making out with. Furthermore, Blaine did not seem a very balanced person to have an intimate relationship with. He… oh god he was opening the buttons of Kurt's shirt and kissing his way down his stomach. Okay, reasonable thinking declined. Better, reasonable thinking canceled. For now. Besides, he was kinda bored too, the autumn fashion lost all its attraction when it was compared to this.

Blaine licked his way between his ribs and over his navel. He mumbled something like "so soft" before reaching Kurt's at this point almost painfully hard erection and nuzzling it through his jeans.

Kurt gasped loudly and bit his lip. It seemed to wake Blaine.

"Oh… umm, is this okay?" he asked stroking the line of Kurt's bulge with his index finger.

"Yes", Kurt half-moaned. "I mean, go on." Do anything you desire to, my body is yours to ravish, he wanted to add but Blaine did not seem to need further encouragement. He opened Kurt's jeans quickly and dragged them down his legs along with the underwear. Kurt expected him to grab his cock and start stroking it, but instead Blaine went straight down on him.

The heath and wetness around his cock was so sudden it made Kurt lose his breath for a second. He had imagined many times how it would feel to have another boy's lips around it, to feel Blaine's lips around it, but none of his fantasies could compare. It felt like his tongue which was swirling around the head of his dick and the mouth sucking it were dragging everything out of him, every sensible thought and concern, leaving only pure pleasure. Just when Kurt thought it could not possibly get any better, Blaine sunk deeper and the head of his cock hit the back of Blaine's throat. He dropped his head back and let out a cry. Blaine hummed in approval and the vibration made shivers run down his spine. He groaned and grabbed Blaine's hair, an act he had wanted to the whole evening.

His hips were stuttering but he forced himself to keep them down. The last thing he wanted was end up choking Blaine. His mind was so hazy he wasn't realizing for a good while that he was chanting "don't stop, don't stop" alongside of quiet pleas and louder noises which could not be recognized any language at all. It also caused that he didn't realize how suddenly the heat coiling inside him found its way out and he was coming, crying out and his hips rose upwards but Blaine did not seem to mind, he was drinking him down like he couldn't get enough of it and he did not stop until Kurt had to pull him up because he was becoming too sensitive.

After taking a while to come down from his post-orgasm-high Kurt opened his eyes and noticed Blaine had got up on his knees and pushed his own pants down. He was stroking his own cock, slowly but steadily, and his gaze was roaming up and down Kurt's half naked body. His lustful eyes met Kurt's.

"You are so fucking amazing, Kurt, you have no idea", his voice was hoarse. "I was so close to getting off just sucking your pretty dick…" Kurt let out a desperate whimper.

"Come here", he whispered and tugged Blaine closer, rising up to sit so that Blaine's crotch was right in front of his face. He breathed in slowly. He didn't really have time to panic over how he had never done this before since he wanted it so badly now. He leaned forward and kissed the tip of Blaine's cock gently. Then he experimentally dragged his tongue from the head to the base and then back. It was salty and slick but not in a bad way. Actually it made Kurt hungry for more. So he took more, wrapping his lips tightly around the head and gliding towards the base.

"Fuck fuck fuck oh god ah –" Blaine was cursing above him. Kurt glanced up, a little worried that it was not the good-kind-of-fuck, but the expression on Blaine's face convinced him it was. His eyes were shut tightly, his lips parted, and Kurt saw how his Adam's apple bobbed while he swallowed. As a response, Kurt swallowed too, causing Blaine to make a noise so erotic Kurt was sure he'd be jerking off for later. For many, many times.

Blaine planted his hands on Kurt's shoulders and started pushing his hips forward. For a second Kurt panicked he was going to choke, but after a moment his throat relaxed around the thrusts. He made a happy little noise of excitement, he was really doing this and not even screwing it up. And apparently he was actually good, because Blaine's moans along the motions of his hips were getting loud and Kurt was really grateful there was no one home. And hopefully not at the neighbor's either.

"Kurt – I'm gonna, shit, ah… come, if you – don't want to, ah, swallow – itssokay", Blaine managed to choke out. Swallow? Yeah, this was the part Kurt hadn't really given any thought yet, and it seemed he was in kind of a hurry. He could pull off, but what he would do then? Why wasn't there a guide to giving a blowjob for the first time? What do people do in these situations? Improvise?

He did not have to make a decision, because Blaine moved ahead of him. His whole body was shaking and his mouth opened into a silent cry, and suddenly Kurt's throat was full of something liquid and salty. As a reflex, he swallowed, and then swallowed some again, and when Blaine pulled off he was left slightly shocked. Oh. Blaine had just come down his throat and he had swallowed. No big deal then. Kurt couldn't prevent a smile.

Blaine collapsed on his chest still whimpering a little. Kurt petted his hair trying to calm him down. His hairline was slightly sweaty.

"I take all my arguments that you should not babysit me back. Oh my god." he panted. Kurt giggled.

"Curiously, it sounds even more wrong now."

Blaine did not response, but he still did not get off of Kurt.

"I think we should get up, Rachel and you dad will come soon", Kurt said, although it felt really nice to have Blaine's body flush against him. He was just very sure that Rachel would have a heart-attack if she saw them like this.

"Uh-uh. Not yet", Blaine mumbled. "You feel nice."

Kurt smiled. "Okay, five more minutes." He went back to stroking Blaine's messy hair.

"Blaine?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Still bored?"

"Definitely not", Kurt could feel Blaine chuckle against his chest


End file.
